What If
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: We all know  and love  the pairing of Eli and Clare, opposites attract is part of that reason.  Eli's the dark, mysterious rebel while Clare's the clean cut, goody-goody, sweetheart.  Now what if their roles were switched?
1. Breakaway

**A/N: This is a one-shot but if you like, I am pretty open-minded. But if you just like as a one-shot, that's cool :) And I am quite aware people have probably made one of these case scenarios but I wanted to do a version of my own. Also, don't let my description get in the way of how you picture Eli as a clean-cut saint and Clare as the dark badass. Imagine them the way you want to imagine them! Enjoy :)**

Clare's POV:

My feelings about this school are so far not bad. I get the occasional intimidated glances from people, mostly the girls. I guess they're not used to the image of me lurking around the halls. If they don't get used to me, hell with them. I did meet two new possible friends, though. His name's Adam and he's a little out of touch with his manliness but I could care less. The other was a fashionista, surprisingly, and her name was Ali. She seems superficial but turns out she isn't all that bad. Her older brother's too much on the neurotic side if you ask me.

I'm let down that I haven't met any potential guys yet. It's not like I'm expecting to find my soul mate because let's face it, I already found him. But now Julian's dead and there's nothing I can do about it. I wish he and I never fought. Then he wouldn't have driven his car into the night and got into that big car accident.

_Clare, stop thinking about the past. This is the year where you need to start and fresh and clean. No more getting bullied and no more guy interests._

All of a sudden, a retainer flew out of nowhere and landed right where I accidently stepped on it. _That's not disgusting at all. _I looked in the direction where it came from and my eyes caught on a guy coming out of his Volvo. He wore a sweater vest with a collared shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Now he definitely had potential. But he's not my type.

(Eli's POV)

I couldn't have felt better than ever. I finally had the courage to stand up to the guy who stole Jenna away from me last year. KC deserved it, though. I simply told Drew that I was going to take pills for my insomnia attacks. When Drew made the "You're going to sleep better with those pills," KC's dirty mind assumed otherwise.

He spread rumors that I was getting enlargement pills for my… jewels. Doesn't he know that I'm a strong believer and I'd never make such a disgusting sin? Besides that, I still find it really disturbing. I'm glad I finally found out when Bianca was trying to touch my area. She and KC both need to get their mind of the gutter! I don't know what Jenna sees in him but that's not my problem.

"Dude, the look on that jackass's face was priceless when you stuck it to him," Drew excitedly said as I was driving out of the student parking lot. Adam was in the back, hanging out. I offered to drive them home today.

"He deserved it," I replied. He really did. I was done being nice guy to him especially when he made such a jerk move. I confronted him and his little girl insecurities under his big ego. He tried to make up a fake apology but I wouldn't buy it. I told him if I really wanted Jenna, I could've done it without those pills.

"And now, you're a new man without that piece of crap," Drew referred to my retainer. I finally don't have to wear it. It's perfect timing because how embarrassing is it to wear a retainer during your junior year?

I stopped the car and gave a good look at my piece of plastic. It did give me some good memories from sophomore year. Not just the ones that involved the KC/Jenna drama.

"Maybe I should keep it just in case…" I grabbed the retainer then Drew shook his head and tried to reach for it. Our hand collision resulted in the retainer flying out and getting stepped on. There goes my reason for keeping it as a momentum.

I quickly got out of the car and saw the girl with a peculiar outfit looking at my broken retainer. She had auburn, short hair, huge headphones around her neck, a black headband, gray long-sleeved shirt, and dark black skinny jeans. Not your usual Degrassi girl but she literally could stop traffic.

(Clare's POV)

I grabbed the shattered pieces of the retainer and said, "I think it's dead."

"It's okay. I don't need them anymore," he proudly claimed. Confidence looked real good on him.

Another guy came out of his car and he had brown, semi-spiky hair and a very athletic look on him. I'm getting the feeling he's one of those phony jocks. Odd bromance pairing if I might say so myself.

"It lived a good life," I added which made him flash this sexy crooked smile. That smirk caught me a little off guard but not enough to make me zone out. "You have a cute smile," I admitted. This made him smile even more. Shit, is he blushing? That's seriously too adorable.

"Thanks. Uh, see you around?" he awkwardly said as his hand went through his hair.

"Count on it," I smiled. He nodded and went into his car with his friend. I walked away and heard them drive away.

I'd make sure I'd see him again. I'm curious about this mysterious gentleman who had an extremely hot smirk. But I knew there was definitely more to him.

(Eli's POV)

I went back into the car and drove away. Her mysterious, dark façade caught my eye.

"Who was _that?" _Drew nudged my arm and winked. He shouldn't be doing that when I'm driving. We could seriously get in a car accident.

"Clare Edwards, she just transferred today," Adam said. I forgot he was in the back, not going to lie.

"Eli's got a crush!" he teased.

"If anyone's got the crush, it's you on that Ali Bhandari," I fired back. This made his eyes go down. She's got guys lined up which makes Drew a little self-conscious I guess. I felt bad for throwing on him but finally, he's off my back.

I'm not sure if I liked Clare or not. All I knew was she was certainly a breath of fresh hair which intrigued me.


	2. Better Off Alone

(Clare's POV)

I was doodling all over my notebook with my black sharpie in English class. I do that when I'm not entertained or amused by what's around me. And listening to Ms. Dawes's lecturing and passing out our graded essays was not one of them.

"Ms. Dawes, there must have been some mistake. I've never gotten a C before," Eli said behind me. Oh God. Get over it, Goldsworthy. "How did this happen?" Oh I don't know, you wrote a C-worthy essay instead of an A-worthy one?

Ms. Dawes went on about some reason of him hiding his emotions behind science fiction and he tried to defend himself. Ms Dawes, please just give him an A so he can shut the hell up.

"Then prove it, to your new writing partner." Why do I get the feeling she's pointing at me? I looked up to get my answer, because she actually was. I nodded.

"You write well but you're a little wordy. You and Elijah will be editing each other's writing this semester." She really had planned for me to drop this class to go to accelerated sophomore English. I knew she hated my guts from the moment I saw her.

"Lovely," I answered along a "That'll be fun," from Eli.

"You can be the next Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes!" she exclaimed. Never heard of them in my life until now.

"Sylvia Plath killed herself," Eli finished. Of course I'd be referred to the writer who kills herself. Are you trying to tell me something, Ms Dawes? I could see it now: Clare Edwards shoots herself because her English partner is too anal. Then again, if I really hated someone that much, I wouldn't be selfish and end my misery. I'd kill the person to end the rest of the world's misery. But I'd seriously doubt I could hate Eli. He looks too fun to mess with.

(Eli's POV)

I can't believe Clare Edwards was going to grade my English work for the next semester. She probably would suck the life out my words in order to meet the criteria of whatever she reads. Vampire fiction and gothic love stories I'm sure. I shouldn't judge her based on her cover, though. For I all know, she could be just as sappy and bubbly as Jenna.

I got to the door and was about to exit when Clare was about to do the same. I stopped to see who was going first and she right ahead went first. She lightly shoved me out of the doorway and smiled. A "Thank you" or a nod would've been nice. Still, it was sort of hot.

"She's just so… UGH!" I ranted to Drew as he rolled his eyes.

"I know you want to have Clare in your pants but can we go onto more important things? Like how I can get Ali to go out with me," his gaze went to Ali and all these guys surrounding her. She was no doubt one of the hottest girls who actually had a brain.

Wait a minute. He did not just say I wanted to have sex with her! I mean… I have thought about it ever since I laid eyes on her. BUT that didn't mean I thought about it each and every day especially when I sat behind her and smelled her intoxicating scent… Okay, Elijah, that's where you stop thinking about it.

"I knew she was meant to be my girl the moment she walked into my history class. I just got to find a way to talk to her!" Ali started walking our way which made Drew freeze. That's when I had an idea to get back at Drew for making that remark about Clare.

"Think fast!" I pushed him in the direction where Ali was walking which came into place perfectly. They bumped into each other and I started mentally laughing.

"Oh, sorry!" he nervously apologized.

"It's fine. Great game yesterday by the way!" she complimented. I could tell Drew was dying inside. He certainly had a way with the ladies.

"Thanks! You're Sav's little sister, right?" He knew already knew that! What a way to purposely start a conversation: asking someone something you already know. I will admit it does work like a charm.

"Yeah, that's me," she nodded. She didn't sound too happy about being referred to as Sav's little sister. He better think of something to save that "insult".

The bell rang.

"Catch you later," was all he could think of. She smiled and started clicking by in her five-inch heels. She must be an elf if she has to wear them that high.

Drew smiled like an idiot until he turned around. "That was mortifying," he uttered and socked me in the arm.

"That's a big word. Aww, her intelligence has already rubbed off on you!" I sarcastically cheered as he started walking away and rolled his eyes. I couldn't help myself but laugh. That certainly made my ticked off mood go away. If Drew could have a coversation with his girl, I could have a _decent _one with mine.


	3. Better Off Alone Part 2

I was sitting on a park bench with Eli, working on our essays. We were supposedly ditching but it didn't seem right. I did not have _this _in mind when he wanted to play hooky.

"I can't believe I'm skipping school to do work. Is this how you Degrassi kids do it?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know how you got an A and I got a C," he whined as he read through the paper. Is he still not over that?

"You don't get out much do you?" He was still reading my paper. "Eli!"

"It's Elijah." I'll take that as a yes. "Eli is what my _friends _call me," he smirked at that.

"Ouch! Okay, I'll give you a little side tip. It's well-written with all the fancy grammatically correct shit. But you need a little more… personality if you know what I'm saying," I explained. I mean, come on, how can you put personality into gun control?

"Coming from the girl who wears nothing but black, white and gray," his eyes wouldn't leave mine as he smiled. Alright, I could take on his sarcasm.

"I get it. You're mad because Ms. Dawes likes me better than you. Jealousy can be a real bitch sometimes," I winked and he rolled his eyes.

"What should I write about?" he questioned. I took some thought into it and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Something that works you up. It could be good or bad," I advised.

"Besides Clare Edwards," he raised an eyebrow.

"I hope that's a good thing!" I addressed. "If you could change anything in the world? What would it be?" I asked. Oh god, this guy could have a boatload of charming answers.

"My brother, Darin. I wish he never ran way then I wouldn't have to hear my mother cry herself to sleep at night," he released. This literally broke my heart but I couldn't let him see that I was fazed by his touching wish.

"So then write about that," I casually suggested.

"I can't. It's too personal," he defended. Wow.

"You care too much about what people think," I scoffed.

"I do not!"

"Then prove it. Sing your favorite song. As loud as you can," I challenged.

"Oh-oh. I want some mooooore," he mumbled.

"Those judges would quickly boot you if you auditioned for next teen star," I insulted.

"Oh, oh. What are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight," he sang. He actually had a decent singing voice but I found it extremely corny that he sang "Animal" by Neon Trees.

He stopped and glanced at me, "It's your time to shine!"

"Yeah, not my thing," I slyly argued. I saw the surprised look of getting tricked on his face.

"Cheater," he said under his breath. Now this got my worked up and we started play fighting on how I wasn't/was a cheater. That is until he held my wrists as he leaned against the tree. As much of a cheese ball as I sound, my heart literally stopped at that moment. Our eyes didn't break its gaze until Eli's hand let go. I couldn't help but shrug my shoulders.

I went back to the bench but turned around before I sat down. I caught Eli's eyes on mine again. This time he had that absolutely to die for smirk. Then it hit me. I am attracted to the preppy, Christian boy: Eli Goldsworthy.

**A/N: Need your guy's opinion... okay so should I go along with the storyline of the actual show (not word by word obviously!) or just make it up. And by the way, sorry if Eli sounds... a little girlish... I'll try harder but I'm only a straight girl so sorry! Anyway, thanks for the feedback and I hope you guys really like this :)**


	4. Try Honesty Part 1

Ch. 4 What If…

I am currently having a genuine morning. These past weeks, I've sorted out my issues. I took Clare's advice and wrote my feelings out onto a piece of paper. For starters, I thought it'd be super dumb. But then I actually did it and I felt like a big weight went off my chest. I also talked to my parents about how I felt and now we're in family counseling. And I finally overcame my writer's block! On another bright note, I've just seen the face of Clare Edwards.

She was walking her bike right up to the bike lot to lock it up. But her and her bike came to an abrupt stop when Bianca and her friends were blocking her way. At first, she was patient and waited them to leave. They didn't budge. Everyone knew Bianca wasn't the type to budge for anyone but herself. I could see the patience starting to wane and I was no less than ten feet away.

"Uh, excuse me? Could you move out of the way?" Clare politely, and annoyingly, asked. I have no idea how she could pull those two off at the same time. Bianca acknowledged her but then ignored her and kept on talking to her friends. I had a feeling this was not going to end well. But that didn't stop Clare from charging her bike.

"Girl with the skinny ass, could you please remove yourself from the bike drop-off. Thanks!" Clare announced. I saw Bianca's face turn stone cold. Now I was worried for Clare. Bianca's is not one of those girls you mess with whether you're a guy wanting a good time or a ticked-off chick. It's been said that a guy got… some from Bianca and then he left her for his ex girlfriend. The next day, the guy had a black eye and the girl had MAJORLY damaged hair.

When Bianca grabbed Clare's bike, my heart literally stopped. I wasn't sure what to do. I could either a) get beaten up by a girl and have to transfer to a new school to hide my shame or b) beat up a girl and go to jail and still have to transfer to hide my shame. I was in a lose-lose situation.

Bianca took out a piece of her gum and stuck it right on Clare's wheel then turned around.

"It will brighten up your hearse on two wheels," she cocked her head back to Clare.

"Get your herpes infected gum off my wheels," Clare uttered. Oh no no no. She did not just say that! Bianca turned around and went up to her and got right in her face.

"Look, Skull Girl. I'm letting you off easy because you don't know who you're dealing with. But I'm Bianca De Sousse. You don't try to screw with me and we won't have any problems. So now you know and the next time you pull a comment like that again, we WILL have a problem." she shoved her bike but Clare had a tight grip so it barely flinched. "What the hell are you looking at?" she directed to Adam. Whoa, where did he come from?

"Trying to figure it out," he nodded back. Bianca strutted her way down the front of the school. Her possy followed.

Clare rolled her eyes and locked her bike. She caught my sight of this whole scene and smiled. She came up to me and linked her arm with mine. Adam followed and we went our way. I would've been thrilled by this fact. But Bianca sort of killed it. Now the inner peace I had for about a day was gone.

(Clare's POV)

I absolutely hate it when I'm in my music zone and SOMEONE has to ruin it. Especially when that SOMEONE is irrelevant and unimportant in my life. Now if it was Eli, that might be a different story. But no, it's Bianca. Ali told me things about her and let me say, I don't like her. She sounds like a wannabe badass who's really just an insecure little girl in a skank's body.

I was listening to "Problem" by the Job when Bianca pushed Adam against the lockers. What a cheap shot? I mean it's one thing if you push girls the same size as you but a guy? A guy can't do shit when it comes to a fight with a girl. If he does, he'll get arrested or sued or whatever the bloodsucking lawyers come up with. Poor guy, he can't do anything to stop her. But I can.

"Figure out what you're looking at, yet?" Bianca cooly said.

"Still trying to process the purtrid perfume," Adam replied. She balled up her fist and prepared to do the expected.

But it didn't pull through because I got right smack in the middle and blocked it. Then I addressed,"Tell me something, what were you thinking when you teased your hair today. No, no, seriously, was there a stripper audition that I didn't hear about?" That's when Bianca grabbed my shirt and our faces were centimeters apart.

"She's definitely got her cheap hooker number five perfume," Adam added. I absolutely love this kid.

"Guys, teacher," he warned. Bianca finally let me go but we still had our intense eye contact. We both knew one thing:

"This isn't over." She read my mind perfectly and walked away.

"You okay?" I asked and Eli popped up in our little one-on-one. He nodded.

"We find ourselves in the typical struggle of bullying and bullied. There's only one way to play that game," I admitted.

"By ignoring them," Eli jumped in and handed me my bag. Yeah, Eli, because that _always _works.

"By refusing to be the victim," I corrected as I took my bag. I've had to deal with people like her all my life. Sometimes, you need to stop running and take a stand. This was my time to do so.


	5. Try Honesty Part 2

(Clare's POV)

My energy level felt like it was going to burst because instead of using it on riding my bike, I got a ride from Ali's brother. She let me sleep over last night because we had this bi project assignment to do. But I mean, who honestly about who made the first computer disc? Apparently, Ms. Oh does. Since she didn't have any black jeans, she lent me her black skirt. She begged me to wear because it "brings" out my legs. So I did.

I saw Eli getting out of his Volvo, perfect timing to let him hear me out. I asked Ali what I should do about my Bianca dilemma, she told me not to let her walk all over me. I agree with her 120%.

"Hey, Eli! I considered your ignore the bully theory and it's just so… unsatisfying," I explained to him through the fence that blocked us. I continued, "Not like say, uh I don't know, a smack in the face." I wanted to more than just smack in her cakeface but that would be a start.

"I thought violence wasn't your thing," he smiled as our bodies moved past the fence and now side by side. "Or are the rumors true?" he raised an eyebrow. I'd like to hear this one.

"What are these presumed rumors?

"People say you're obsessed with death. Which might explain the skeleton printed bag you carry around," she sarcastically calculated. It's Jack Skeleton and Zero from "Nightmare Before Christmas." Get your facts straight, Goldsworthy.

"People can say whatever the hell they want. My thing is bitches or sluts not getting away with bitches or sluts," I indicated.

"I just find it pointless in getting worked up in a cycle of getting even," Eli argued. I saw where this guy was coming from but I disagreed.

"Turn the other cheek, right?"

"Worked for Jesus." Oh brother.

"That's really a matter of opinion," I didn't seem to burst Eli's bubble which surprised me. Most people would flip out and try to convert if they knew I didn't buy into any of that Jesus is our Savior crap.

"Do what you want, but you don't have to attempt to turn me on, ok?" Did that phrase just come out of his mouth? I didn't know "turn", "me", and "on" in the same sentence were even in his vocabulary.

I couldn't help but touch his hand which made him turn to my direction. I contested, "Hey, who said I'm trying to turn you on?" I actually did want to do that but these weren't one of those times. I did hope Eli would get the hots if I ever won a cat fight but I seriously doubt it. I saw the smirk on his face and I can't resist it. "Fine, I'll call off the cats and move things along," I negotiated. _Hope that turns him on._

(Eli's POV)

"I knew you weren't just pretty," I replied with a chuckle.

"Edddwarrrds," Bianca's voice taunted. I turned around to find where that sound came from and she was watching us the whole time. She gave me a wink and stuck out her chest. I only looked for two seconds but quickly adverted my eyes to Clare's. Boy, did she look ticked off.

"Two syllables before you try to show off your chest. Good for you," she muttered.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Bianca came a couple inches closer to us.

"You gave my wheel STD's. Just apologize and we can go back to not acknowledging each other," she requested. I wish Clare would've said that nice so Bianca could accept.

"Sure, I can do that. I'm sorry. About Eli's nards," I'm glad Bianca accepted. Now I don't have to worry about Clare's safety. Wait, what are nards…

When she grabbed my ass and kicked me in my little jewels, I got my answer.

OW!

"Oh and sorry about his ass. I couldn't help myself but I did apologize," she smiled, shrugged, and exited. Clare knelt down to try to help me.

"What can I do to help?" she asked with that puppy dog look. I'll be lucky if I can still be able to have children after this.

"Don't touch… anything," I groaned. I kept holding onto my crotch for the dear life of me.

"So you don't think I shouldn't smack her silly?" she screamed. I grabbed her knee to pull myself up. I needed to rest my head on something smooth and soft.

"I only think it will make matters worse," I struggled to finish.

(Clare's POV)

I was absolutely pissed off as I walked into the Dot. First of all, after she practically tried to show off her boobs, I tried to be civilized! And she's got the nerve to grab Eli's ass and kick him in his sensitive spot? Speak of the devil, she was drinking her coffee with her friends. She gave me her smile of satisfaction. I hope that coffee is poisoned so she can die a long and slow painful death.

There was Adam, listening to his iPod. Perfect timing to get him to help me out. I pulled his earphones out and greeted with, "Got a second?" Wasn't exactly friendly but I wasn't in my friendly mood right now. He turned around with interest.

"I want to make Bianca feel pain," I started.

"What happened?" Adam questioned.

"Tried to talk to him when it got nasty, as in Eli's little Goldsworthy's," I tried to be as discreet as possible but I don't think he got it.

"Eli has kids?" Adam gasped. For crying out loud! "Help me out here," he calmly begged.

"She grabbed his ass and kneed him. Low-blow," I hinted. Then Adam's lightbulb came up and he awkwardly cried, "Oh man, I hate when that happens. Hurts so bad." I dismissed the thought of how Adam phrased that sentence. I guess he's probably never heard of those terms before.

"Follow my lead." We both walked up to Bianca's table. Throughout the day, I decided why get mad at all this? When I could get even.

"Hey Bianca,"

"How is your hottie doing?" she winked. Like I'd tell you anything. "What do you want?"

"A peace treaty between you and my friends," I got right to the point.

"And why would I agree to that?" she asked. I gave her my I.D. I didn't even have my license yet and I already had a fake one.

"You're twenty-two?" Yeah, I'm totally a twenty-year old sophomore. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if Bianca doesn't graduate until she's thirty.

"Nope," I blankly answered.

"Could you get beer with this?" she asked. Of course she'd ask that.

"Even better. I could get you one, as long as you leave me and my friends alone." That includes you stop hitting on my preppy boy!

"Deal," she and I smacked hands. Little did she know what I had up my sleeve. Adam and I both went back to the coffee bar.

"I thought settling this would be more… awesome," Adam sighed.

"Trust me, it will be," I reassured. Little did Bianca know that her fake ID would be a wanted prostitute's.


	6. Try Honesty Part 3

Ch. 6

(Eli's POV)

I'm one to be a little paranoid sometimes but seriously, there is something Clare has up her sleeve. Apparently, she and Bianca have made a truce. But I know Clare enough to know she's going to exploit more revenge. Adam told me to just stay out if it and let her take care of it. How can I be calm and collected when she could get hurt if her revenge plan fails?

There was Clare. She was walking up with this devious smile on her face. We simultaneously collided.

"Where were you this afternoon? We needed to present our partner assignment to the class and I had to pretty much wing it all by myself." I could've gotten an A if she was there.

"Conflict resolution," she grinned even more as we were walking.

"So it's really resolved?" I asked. Her smile sort of faded but it was still there. I'll take that as a no.

"So much for non violence," I groaned.

"Eli, seriously. Nobody got hurt," she reassured. I turned around and tipped her chin so I could get a better of what was on her lip. Not knowing the lip injury was seriously bugging me ever since I saw it. It was busted and had a blood. Sure, nobody got hurt. I wanted to kiss them but that would've definitely not have been the right time. I also had this urge to want to hurt whoever did this to Clare. But I got the idea it was Bianca.

I let go of her chin and asked, "What happened?"

"Cops had to break up a catfight. And somebody put the name of a convicted prostitute on somebody's fake ID, oopsies!" she giggled. "She'll be spending a few hours at the cop shop." And she's proud of this because…?

"You got her arrested?" I know Bianca is a lot of nasty attributes but Clare took it way too far. This was a new side to Clare I've seen before. And quite frankly, I didn't like it. I turned around and walked away.

"She'll soon be out when they clear up the mistaken identity. Let's just say I'd rather be feared by Bianca then liked." Clare and I definitely wanted different things in life. I still can't believe she took it this far.

"So, that's it?" I said as I kept my fast pace.

"Yeah, what else did you expect?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to Simpson's for concern over your mental stability," I meant that sarcastically but that actually wouldn't have been a bad idea.

"Eli," I finally stopped and turned around. I still couldn't resist her presence. "Cut me some slack. Worst case scenario is that Bianca gets busted for fake ID possession. _Might _have to go to court," she soothed. Maybe that wasn't that bad but still, this that doesn't get her off the hook.

And what if she tells the cops where she got it?" Answer me that, Edwards!

(Clare's POV)

"Her words against mine," I shrugged.

"She's gonna be pretty angry," he said in relief.

"Speak of the devil," I referred to Bianca strutting down the room. She had that neutral touch to her face but I knew she was glaring at me from the inside. Eli did the strangest thing as she got closer, stepped aside and grabbed my hand. _My hand. _His hand felt all warm and soft.

"You got me good, Clare Bear," Bianca unemotionally commented. I have never been called Clare Bear in my life until now and I absolutely hate it.

"You do know that ID was used for novelty purposes only," I half-seriously warned. I do hope that she knows what novelty means.

"I'll have to tell that to the judge," she replied. I guess so.

"I hoped you've learned the moral of the story." That you don't bully me or my friends.

"Sorry, I don't do morals," she bumped her shoulder against mine so she could be cool yet intimidating. I'm sure you don't do morals, Bianca. We, Eli and I, both turned around to look at Bianca walking. I was only observing her body language. Beats me what Eli was doing.

"So what? You two now in a feline war," Eli asked. I saw Bianca's body language and it was less confident. _Perfect._

"I'm in that empty head of hers. Exactly where I want to be."


	7. My Body Is A Cage

Ch 7

(Eli's POV)

"Are you sure they were tampons?" I asked. Clare is now getting suspicious of Adam's secret.

I needed to play dumb because I swore to Drew that I'd never tell anyone. Friends don't break promises. Well, friends also don't constantly blow another off because their girlfriend wanted to spend time with them. Apparently, I'm not good enough for Drew. His new group consists of my ex girlfriend, the guy who stole my ex girlfriend, and Ali. But that doesn't mean I'd, too, pretend to forget what actual friends do.

"Yeah, but I mean, what would he need them for?" she pondered.

"Nose bleeds?" The oldest trick in this type of excuse. On the other hand, tampons do work like a charm for them.

Out of nowhere, Adam popped up. He just stood there, looking both of us directly in the eye. He must've overheard everything.

"Hey, thanks for covering Clare. That wasn't cool of me," Adam graciously greeted.

"Ah, don't sweat it. But I'm just going to lay it out, what exactly was I covering?" Clare hinted. She can hint all she wants; Adam is not going to say anything. Adam just took a deep breath and could possibly reveal the truth.

"You don't have to explain. It's none of our business," I quickly assured. I didn't want to pressure him if he wasn't ready, though.

"It's okay, I want to tell you," he nodded and took a seat across from us on the picnic table.

(Clare's POV)

"Questions? Anything, go ahead," he eased after he told us the story of how he was an FTM. Wow. I was literally floored. I knew Adam had some quirks about him but I didn't know he was born in a girl's body. Poor guy.

I gave the stare down at Eli but he was literally silent. I guess he was just as shocked as I am. I'm surprised he wouldn't ask anything, though, considering his religious background.

"But wouldn't that technically make you a dyke?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but I was just throwing out the terms people might call him. The people who were ignorant of course, the type I despise.

"No, I like girls. Since I'm a guy between the ears, that makes me straight. At least I think so," Adam gravely replied. I didn't mean to insult him; I was just asking a question!

"Cool," I said in attempt to not try to offend him. "How long have you known?" This put light in the kid's eyes and made him smile.

"Since I was four, five. I hated wearing dresses or having long hair," he explained.

"Well, how do you know you're not a tomboy, or a lesbian?" Eli finally asked. Seriously? I have short hair and don't like wearing frilly dresses. Does that make me a lesbian? Of all the nerve, too. He has longer hair than most guys, wears more decent clothes than most guys, and drives a Volvo. Does that make him gay? No, I don't think so.

"I just know," Adam cooly answered.

"Does anyone else know? Besides Drew and the rest of your family of course," Eli interrogated.

As Adam went on explaining about his teachers and the principal knowing, I started thinking. Thinking about Julian. I knew it was a bad time considering the heavy stuff Adam just confessed but I couldn't help it. Ever since I've been having these close encounters with Eli, I've actually been thinking about Julian more and more. This morning, I actually wanted to literally press my lips against Eli's. I need to face the facts and treat him only as a friend.

"Hold it. Does this mean Eli can't let one rip in front of you?" I teased. That would be a start, I think. He just rolled his eyes.

"I'd be insulted if Eli didn't. But I don't think he's man enough to do so anyway," Adam teased back.

"No, I'm just not disgusting like that," Eli frowned as we knuckled.

"You're just jealous," I finished. Adam gave me one of those grateful smiles.

(Eli's POV)

I started trotting on toward the parking lot. I forgot one of my notebooks in my car and there was a homework assignment in there that happened to be due next period. That's when I saw Adam, dressing as Gracie, with an object he was pressing against his skin. Please tell me he wasn't cutting himself!

I rushed over there and cried, "What are doing?" Adam quickly took the hairclip, I think, and the lighter. He was burning himself, wasn't he? I sat down and quickly grabbed his arm and observed all the other burn marks. The tears in his eyes had a soft spot for me.

"Adam-" I was speechless.

"If I'm Gracie, everything's easier, right? For everyone," he excused. "When I was her, I used to burn myself to let out all the anger." This is what Drew meant by Adam being the most miserable when he was Gracie. I should've known it was this horrible.

"But you're not her," I tried to help but I honestly didn't know how to. I've truly never been in a situation like this.

"I have to be her! For my mom, my family, for everyone." Not everyone, including me, Drew, and Clare. His mom always has to be such a pushover. "I'm trying so hard."

"You don't have to change. Everyone else does," I pointed out. "Come on, let me drive you home." It was the best I could do, and screw the homework assignment. This was more important.

"Not in these clothes," Adam stated.

I grabbed his arm and said, "Follow me, I have an extra sweatshirt in my locker." He nodded his head and he wiped away his tears. Together, we headed inside the school.

(Clare's POV)

"I do love a bonfire," I admitted.

"I thought it was a good way to say goodbye to Gracie without hurting myself," he declared. That's good enough for me.

"What did your counselor say?" Eli asked as he was standing there, watching us.

"We're going to try really hard so that doesn't happen again," Adam answered as he stood up. Since everyone else up, might as well join the crowd. All of a sudden, I hear this "Wooooooop!" What the hell was that? Is there a bird that decided to watch this burial. I turned around. Oh.

It was Drew and their parents. I looked at Eli and smiled. I could tell he was too startled by Drew's strange entrance noises. I bet Ali adores that, knowing her.

"Force them to come?" Adam retorted.

"Nope. But we have some ugly ass clothes to burn," Drew chuckled. I saw him give the head nod to Eli as he gave Gracie's clothes to Adam. I knew their friendship has been strained ever since he and Ali started going out. I know what that's like. My best friend, Marissa, from last year couldn't handle my time always being occupied with Julian. I don't blame her either. That's why I'm trying to keep my girl friendship with Ali, even though she's the head cheerleader. Technically, she's head because Chaneyney, or something like that, got striped off her title. The details are blurry in my mind at the moment.

"Not ready to burn it?" I stopped spacing out and looked over to Eli's shoulder. He was referring to a photograph in Adam's hand.

"It'll still me," he finished.

(Eli's POV)

After the ceremony, Drew tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, long time no see," Drew patted me on the back. Adam and Clare were talking with his parents next to the gate.

"No really," I grumbled.

"What's your problem, Goldsworthy?" he snapped.

"I'm surprised you even showed up. Did you decide to take a breather from Ali's tongue?" I fumed.

"Stop acting like a little bitch," he maintained to keep his voice low.

"You're the one who practically ditches me every time Ali calls. What, do you expect me to act like everything's all good?" I retorted.

"No. Look, I just wanted to say sorry about that. Ok?" Drew saying sorry? That does not happen. Let me rephrase that, it never does. Every argument or fight we've been in, I'm the only one who always had to find the mistake I made and come clean about it.

"What made you want to apologize all of a sudden?" I asked.

"You've been one hell of a helping hand to Adam. And all the while, I've been both a shitty friend and brother. So that made me want to apologize all of a sudden. And to say thank you, for being there for him, when I couldn't be," he sighed.

"Hey, you're the one who put one heck of a fight up with Owen and Fitz," I tried to ease.

"I swear, you always have a Mr. Nice Guy line loaded up. Eli, are you sure you're not some guardian angel missionary or something sent from God to save the Torres family?" he questioned.

"Thank you, but no. Anyway, so now that we're officially on speaking terms…"

"Meaning, we're back to being friends?" he interrupted.

"I wouldn't say that," we both smiled. Drew gave me one of those hugs that you would probably see from those fake bromance moments but this one was definitely real. I broke the hug when I saw Clare coming up to us.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to get home soon. And, since you are my ride and all," Clare hinted.

"Right, well I guess we better get going," I interjected as Drew patted me on the back. What on earth was that for?

"Drew, should Ali be worried?" Clare raised her eyebrow in that sarcastic manner that she could pull of so well.

"Haha, oh yeah. Eli's pretty hard to resist. Especially with his collared shirts and his oh so sexy crooked smile. Makes me go WILD!" Drew squealed. This is so embarrassing. "So, Clare, I think you should get him while he's up for grabs!" Only best friends enjoy embarrassing someone. Welcome back, Torres.

"Um-uh, yeah. You know, I'll keep that in mind," Clare left before anything more can be said.

"I resent you!" I gritted.

"I know. The red cheeks in your face have showed," Drew noted. Now I'm blushing, that puts the icing on the cake.

"Why? In front of her?"

"Dude you like her, don't you?" Drew looked genuinely serious when he asked that.

"Is that some kind of hypothetical question?"

"No, I mean you like her a lot, right?" He's made countless jokes about this and now he is asking me like he has no clue. All right, I'll play along.

"You have no idea," I sighed. I looked over to Clare talking to Adam, next to the fence, and we kept a good long eye contact.

"And you haven't hit that because…?" Eye contact with Clare broke. I took a look at Drew and his Neanderthal of a comment.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I defended. I didn't want Drew to use words like that for Clare. It just didn't fit with her.

"Holy shit, you like her that much?" he gasped.

"For the 50th time, yes I do. Now will you please stop using foul words and Clare in the same sentence, thank you." I didn't know what I was saying. Even that sounded a little too neurotic for me. I liked Clare but I still needed to keep the guy in me running.

"I'll wash my mouth. Anyway, seriously, how come you're stalling to ask her out? This is like last year's case all over again," Drew brought up.

"I beg to differ."

"Not like that. The concept is the same: you like girl, girl likes you, everyone knows this, and yet no one does anything. Have some game for once," Drew melodramatically pointed out.

"Fine. I can't do it now, though, since Adam just came to terms with himself. I'm not the type of person to jump to my impulses you know."

"I've been around you well enough to know the drill. Now come on, you better give your sweety a ride. Maybe you'll go for a drive and who knows, maybe you'll get to first base!" Drew winked. I fake punched him and felt the heat in my cheeks get even hotter. "Okay, okay, I'm done," he raised his arms as if he were surrendering. I walked away and went to Clare. We both knew well enough that we were back to being best buds.

We said our goodbyes to Adam but they were quick because this was his time with his family. Clare and I are smart enough to respect that.

"So did you and Drew finally kiss and make up?" Clare asked as we got into my car. I nodded as we went to talk about how judgmental people can be to the ones who are different. Well, she did, I just listened and nodded my head. If only she knew how much I wanted to kiss her.


	8. Still Fighting It Part 1

**Ch 8**

**A/N: Adam's POV is in this, just thought you should know. Might occasionally do that but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, this will be broken into two parts of "Still Fighting It" (like the actual episode). Enjoy! :) And please review, favorite, and subscribe! (Man, I sound like one of those desperate YouTube Vloggers). **

(Clare's POV)

When I receive an assignment, I'm the type to usually wait to the last minute because I have a skill of procrastinating. But when you're on Goldsworthy's clock, we do things right away. After school, instead of going home listening to My Chemical Romance's new album, _Danger Days: The True Lives of Fabulous Killjoys, _I get to work on a park bench with these guys. Adam didn't seem too thrilled either but I guess it's better to get it over with now. I've never been a fan of _Romeo and Juliet_, but I am a huge fan of Shakespeare. Ophelia's monologue from _Hamlet _brings me to tears every time I come across it. But I honestly think Mr. Shakespeare was making fun of young love in that tragic story. Come on, not even a week into their relationship and they're already dead. They were too busy trying to defend it than actually have one. And of course since I'm the only girl in the group, I get to play the female dumbass lover.

"So, obviously I'll play Juliet. Which one of you wants to be Romeo?" I asked, not expecting Eli to quickly step up to the plate. This got me a little excited because since this was a film project and Romeo and Juliet were passionate for each other, we might possibly… RED LIGHT! No, no, no. I am not going to be excited over the thought of kissing those sweet, tender, full, crooked smile of Eli Goldsworthy's. This is simply a stupid English project for a stupid subject of stupid lovers with not-so stupid people.

I justified Eli's remark with, "On account you're familiar with the material and all." He nodded solemnly, _good_. I needed to come across that we were just friends, in hopes that I'd eventually want it that way. Logically, I did want it that way. But those feelings that always seem to take away one's logic wanted something different. In other words, I did indeed have the hots for Goldsworthy.

"Yeah, what is he not the expert on," Adam contested. I never admitted my feelings for him, but Adam seemed to know. He gave me that look of what he was implying. Damnit, Adam.

"Uh, shall we rehearse?" Eli awkwardly noted. We all nodded and set all of our equipment on the picnic table. Simultaneously, Eli and I sat on the same side.

"Okay, so when Romeo finds Juliet's body in the Capulet crypt, he can't wait to start his new life with her. But thinking she'd dead, he drinks the poison in order to begin that life," Eli began. If only Romeo had enough common sense to see that Juliet still had color in her skin before he drank the poison..

"But then Juliet wakes up and finds Romeo dead. Hence, why she dramatically stabs herself," I finished. "But you'd think Romeo would have a few minutes before the poison kicked in." I pointed out, looking deep into Eli's eyes. I couldn't really think straight when his face was so close I could _kiss _it. Shit, no. Enough with the thoughts!

Eli hesitated, "You-u make a valid point. He does die promptly. Then again, their relationship is just as fast." I replied with a smirk but my eyes were still steady on him. "What if Juliet were to wake up and find him alive for a short moment?"

"They could share a final kiss," I concluded. SHIT! Why the hell did I say that? That came out of absolutely nowhere. No, that was not supposed to be spoken. Of course I had to trap myself in this situation when I could've been like, "They could have their last conversation." That would've been boring but it would've still gotten us an A. I think Shakespeare's ghost got mad at me for thinking _Romeo and Juliet _was a parody and he decided to play a trick on me by making me blurt it out. William, if you can hear my thoughts, I take it all back! Please, I will rave about the greatness of such a romantic story if you make Eli disagree. Please!

"I think that could work," I could see the smile spread all over Eli's face. I don't usually say these things but FML. Mr. Shakespeare, well played. But still, I couldn't help but smile. The hormones took over me at the excitement of getting to kiss Eli. Ah, one kiss couldn't hurt? It could suck and be super awkward, then we could both realize we're better off as friends. Yeah, maybe the good 'ol famous playwright is on my side, after all.

"That's cute," Adam frowned. Whoops, sorry buddy, forgot you were still here. Is it still too late to make him Romeo?

(Adam's POV)

As I was filming Eli and Clare in their moments before they got it on, I had many thoughts going in and out of my annoyed brain. First off, why did Ms. Dawes give us Romeo and Juliet? Out of all Shakespeare plays, she picked the most raved one. Macbeth would've been a better pick. Watching Clare as Lady Macbeth completely emasculate Eli as Macbeth would've been hilarious. Considering I've always pictured them to be like that if they ever got together. It's not even an if, it's _when _they get together.

Actually I take that back. Eli will definitely jump up when the opportunity comes, but Clare might hold back. Since her former "BFF" and my stepbrother have gotten together, we've bonded. But that's not the only thing that bonds us together. We're both different for obvious reasons, her being into dark comics like _Death Note _or Gothic literature, Jane Eyre is her favorite, but music is something we both agree on. Not only that, but the feeling of not fitting in so we can understand each other. Eli and I can watch _Dr. Who _and _The X-Files _but he will never understand what it's like being that kid that gets constantly picked on for refusing to conform to the majority's beliefs. Only Clare does.

Since Clare and I are good friends, she's told me some things. Like Julian, her first love back at her old school. He was pretty much her, without the female parts. Except for the fact he was a vegetarian which I could never do but I don't judge. Since Clare had no one else to lean onto from her old school, it's a given she'd get attached to him. And he did the same. Due to his fights with his mother, Clare's parents always let him sleepover, in her room. I'm no neurosurgeon but if two teenagers with raging hormones are that close to each other, they're bound to share that special moment. Clare and Julian are no exception. If a guy like that abruptly leaves a sensitive girl such as Clare's life, it won't be that easy to shake him off. Eli has no idea what he gotten himself into, poor guy.

"Adam," Eli cued. I could see the nervous expressions that stuck on their faces. This actually might be entertaining to watch, after all.

"And action!" I declared. Eli grabbed the soda bottle as Clare gave her best impression of a dead Juliet.

"Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP," Eli chorused as he opened the bottle of soda and gulped it. As he set aside the bottle, Clare woke up right on time as we planned.

"Romeo, you drank the poisonous hypertose* cola beverage, no!" she purposely cried in an over-dramatic voice. They both paused and stared at each other. Here it comes, the big finale. They got closer and closer… then they paused when their faces were in centimeters diameter. Come on! Just kiss already! You know you want to! And they did as if they could hear my voice and obeyed me like a big-shot movie director. Clare quickly placed her hands all over Eli, one running through the back of his head and the other against his side. He slowly got his hands placed on her arms. You can tell which one is the more experienced one. So this is how filmmakers feel when they zoom in on a steamy kiss. Imagine if it was a sex scene… ah new thought! Repress it before it settles in.

The kiss finally ended and Eli collapsed on the picnic table. I wasn't sure if he was that good of an actor or it actually happened. Clare grabbed the toy lazer gun, kudos to Drew, and shot herself.

"And… cut!" I announced. Clare got up but Eli didn't flinch. "Eli… Eli!"

"Should we do another take?" Eli hastily rose as he started playing with his hair. Spaz.

"Uhhhh…" Clare trailed off, looking at me in consent. Now they're acknowledging and asking for pointers. I shrugged; _it's your call, Edwards. _"I think we got it," as they both smiled and looked down. Son of a bitch, it's time to look for new friends. I'm officially a third wheel.

(Eli's POV)

Ever been so ticked off but still scared at the same time? You know who's feeling it? This guy. After that unbelievable kiss with Clare, she has given me the cold shoulder. Did I screw up or something? I thought she had a thing for me, too. Now I'm starting to realize maybe it was all in my head. Did the kiss screw things up? I could be a terrible kisser and no one told me! That's probably why Jenna broke it off with me, because I had a bad case of awkward lips.

Time to go crazy on the Chapstick.

I would've talked to Drew about this, but he's too much into the world of Ali Bhandari. So I talked to my PE teacher about it, since he confronted me on why I kept going at it with punching bag during class. I had to be honest and he told me to just ask her about it. But what if she tells me my worst fear? Then he said to move on, there's plenty fish in the sea. Well, what if you're allergic to fish and she's a damn turtle! They never tell you that story. What the heck am I talking about?

Clare, who is causing me unstable mental stability at the moment, is locking her bike against the rack. My time to intervene is now. I walked up to her and she seemed to not even acknowledge I was here. Figures as much. She did the same when I asked her if she wanted to catch a movie during English class the last time we spoke, after the kiss. Adam even seemed lost on why she brushed me off.

"Thanks for returning my calls. Can we talk?" She can't walk away without answering the question.

"No thanks," she gruffly replied as she turned her back. I could hear the music blaring out of her earphones. The lyrics consisted of, "I don't care about anything right now." Little Miss Sunshine. I decided to take it up a notch and grabbed her shoulder. This time she turned around and gave me a straight face. What is this chick's deal? Is she on her period? I yanked the earphone plug from her MP3 which killed the music. Now she went from poker face to pissed off. That was a bad idea but at least it got her attention.

"Well, too bad," I put my foot down. She crossed her arms leaned against one side. Be mad at me. At least it'll show that I can cause some emotion in that body. She then started playing with her necklace. Are you kidding me? Well, it's either now or never. "The other day, that wasn't just a kiss for the film." I needed to keep telling myself in order to stand up to her. She paused, looked up, and continued to put her focus on her necklace. Even though she acted like she wasn't interested, I knew she was still listening. "There's something between us, Clare, and you know it." Please let that be the truth.

She looked up and flat out addressed, "You're wrong." No, I can't be. She's stubborn but I'm not going to give up.

"I'm not a dumbass," her eyes diverted to mine because I don't usually say "ass". If cussing will get her attention, then so be it. "Either you like me or you're a tease who likes to play with people's feelings. And I know it's not the degrading one." I finalized. Then her blue eyes took a deep toll in mine. My hopes started to slowly vanish. "Or is it." Clare, you have to be better than that. You can't be another Bianca or Jenna. You've led me into believing you're not like those girls.

"I'm sorry I led you on," she gravely apologized. Boom, my heart dropped just like that. I am utterly speechless.

"Wow." I went on walking away from her. I hope she'll run after me and tell me she lied only because she didn't want to get rejected. But she won't. She was like all the other girls after all. It really does hurt getting spurned.

*_I'm not sure _how_ to actually spell "hypertose" and I couldn't find the correct spelling through internet nor spellcheck. So if I mispelled it, I apologize._


	9. Still Fighting It Part 2

Chapter 8 (Part 2)

(Adam's POV)

"Clare rejecting me is one thing, but ditching us at the last minute is unacceptable!" Eli ranted as we observed Ms. Dawes reaction to our project from our desks.

Whatever happened to the good ol' days where our conversations didn't start off with crushes' names. I already lost that with Drew ages ago, especially since his pint-sized princess came into the picture. Now Eli is getting sucked into the hole. And I thought hanging out with guys would give me more leverage to talk about things that were actually important, like how Danger Mouse's new album _Rome _is coming out in a matter of months. Only Clare would care about the excitement over this.

"It's like she's got a bunch of skeletons hiding in her closets," he continued. I hope he's saying that casually, not on the verge of curiosity. The last thing Clare wants is another person to know about Julian.

"I wouldn't be surprised. She does have an interest in skulls," I led on. It's not like I was lying, skull designs cover up her doodle book.

"You guys are pretty close, right?" Oh no. "Next time could you investigate?" Eli seriously needs to man up. If a girl rejects Drew, sure he does get down in the dumps but it's at most an hour. Then he bounces right back up and moves onto to the next victim, er I mean, girl. Eli wanted to keep this dragging on, didn't he?

"So I've gone from third wheel to the messenger?" I retorted but in my sarcastic way, agreed to help him. Then that big dopey, yet thankful, grin spread all over his face. Eli means well, quirky, yes, but he always tries his best to be there for people. I'm not going to ditch him, especially since he was that helping hand during my darkest hour. Plus, Clare can't keep bottling up all the grievances. They're going to come out one way or another. And I'd much rather them to slide out of her mouth, not explode if her fuse somehow breaks.

"Adam, Eli, question," Ms. Dawes motioned us to her desk. Here comes the moment of truth. Did I forget to mention we made some changes? It was of course on Eli's accord, though.

"I see you took some liberties with the material," she flatly smiled. _Yeah we did._

"You mean the last scene?" Eli cowered.

Ms. Dawes rolled the tape and the scene continued until the few awkward moments before the kiss. Eli decided to cut that part out and add a minor change.

Eli's narration began:

_Juliet could join Romeo in death, but selfishly, bails out and chooses life. Years later, she dies as a lonely spinster with her 32 cats. Juliet should've chosen wisely. _

That is definitely spurned Eli written all over.

"It's creative," my ass, "but you know I can't accept this, right? It doesn't follow the directions," she finalized. Yeah, _Eli. _And I thought he was known for precisely following whatever a teacher told him to do. Come on, he's got to uphold his reputation! "Is Ms. Edwards still in your group? Maybe she can help." Is there a fire in here? Because I think Eli just got BURNED!

It's official, I've been watching too much trash TV. Stupid Drew for letting Ali play couch commando.

Eli let out a quick sigh and smile as he nodded in agreement. We both, Eli in shame, went to our seats.

"She's already helped so much."

**a couple hours later... (same POV)**

After making numerous attempts to beat Clare's score on her game app, _Tiny Wings_, from her phone, I finally gave up.

"I can never get passed the fifth island!" I cried in agony as Clare chuckled.

"You know I bet Eli could whoop your ass in this," I ran my mouth without even thinking. Her chuckle dropped but it still stayed as a quaint smile.

"You would," she commented as she buried her head in her book. My mind stayed on Eli now. As much as I loved talking about the fundamental things to life, I promised Eli I'd help him out. Here goes nothing…

"Eli wants to know what's up with your shadiness," I brought up. This got Clare's attention because I could tell she didn't want me to bring up this elephant in the room. "I didn't say anything, you know, I'd never do that," I defended myself which knocked off a bit of the intensity in Clare's eyes. "B-but you should," I gulped as I brought it up once again.

Finally she was clam and solemn and answered with, "It's best if he doesn't know." Since when is it best to, no, I am not going to fight with Clare's cliché and irrational answer.

"Why can't you just tell her? The boy is dying." I didn't really think about how poor my choice of words were until Clare's eyes flashed at me in complete fire. That was the moment I nearly pissed myself. "I mean he's hurting really bad, emotionally." That definitely saved me from Clare finding a way to kill me tonight. I know for a fact she's watched plenty of those crime investigation shows, she'd make my death look like an accident.

As my life flashed before my eyes, Clare quickly interrupted with, "And I'm trying to prevent him from hurting worse later." Huh?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He cares for me a lot, I know. That's why I'm acting like a shady bitch. I don't want him to lead him down this path." Got it.

"If there's anyone who can roll with the punches, it's Eli," I consoled. Despite all the things I've said about the guy, he is strong, just isn't the macho type of guy.

"When I'm around him, all I can think about is kissing that sexy crooked smirk," she admitted as I hid how repulsed I was. Her face turned into a grimmer one, "It didn't have a happy ending for me." Clare tries to put off this image that she's all scary and devious and that she's not the type of girl you toil with. But on the inside, lies a girl with as big of a heart with worries and insecurities just like the next guy. I understood where she came from but she can't push away her happiness under her fear.

"Clare…"

"Drop it," she closed up as she started playing with her phone.

(Clare's POV)

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten what the color of her eyes and the scars and how she got them_

_As the telling signs of age rain down_

_A single tear has dropping_

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

"Savior" got cut off as I heard the doorbell ring. I'm surprised I could actually hear considering I blared up my stereo to the highest volume. It must be more important. As I opened the door, I wish Rise Against could have done its normal job and blocked any disturbances, especially doorbells from unwanted people.

"Damnit Adam," I grunted as Eli gave me that look. "You found me. Huzzah."

"You can stop playing Where's Waldo with me, I've gotten the message," Eli ranted as I stepped outside.

"More like Carmen Sandiego," I mumbled as Eli rolled his eyes.

"Women always wanting the last wor-"

"Eli, why the hell are you here?" I interrupted. I should have the right to know considering he took the time to find my house. Creep. Okay, fine, I truthfully found that really doting and romantic but there's no way he'd know that. And Julian would've done the exact same thing… _Julian._

Eli's voice started going a lower, calmer yet saddened tone, "I need to know why you don't like me in order to sustain our friendship." Is this kid shitting me right now? Nope. He's dead serious.

"Eli, don't be such a girl," I argued.

"If you can't tell me your reasons, then I think we'll have to continue keeping our distances," he truthfully explained.

"Maybe it's for the best," I replied. I didn't want those words to come out but it had to be done. I couldn't lead Eli into the steps Julian took.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time then," Eli grimly said as he started walking away. This is it. Finally, it can be done and Eli will move on. He's good-looking and definitely one hell of a guy. Might be on the skinnier and timid side, but girls dig that.

But I didn't want that. He's already too much a part of my life. I can't let anything or anyone, not even Julian, kick him out like this.

"Wait," I called out to which Eli turned around with those shining green eyes. "I think it's time we went for a walk."

(Eli's POV)

I waited patiently for Clare to say the first word. I could tell through my observations that she had a lot on her mind. It boggles me on how, in the shining sun and her dark attire, she's not panting from the heat and sweat due to walking nearly a mile. I'm in a green v-neck and light jeans and I'm sweating. Please don't have body odor. The last thing Clare needs before opening up is a stench offending that delicate nose of hers.

I decided to take the liberty into helping her open up by using pathetic small talk. "Making us walk all the way for a tree? I could've clearly driven us here. You're messed, Clare," I humored. I was waiting for the quick comeback but instead, she kept staring into the moving cars, not flinching one bit.

"I know," she sighed. She obviously didn't take my terrible joke. "I can't just be your friend, I'm too attracted to you," my heart skipped a beat as she said that but I knew she didn't mean it as a hopeful thing. "But we can't be together, I don't deserve you," she cried which really caught my attention. I've never seen this side of Clare, on any girl actually. What is with all these unknown sides? Is she charading Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or something? "Look, this where I killed my boyfriend." I should've known there lived a cold-blooded murderer inside of this girl's delicate body.

"Wait, what?" Clare gave me an evil smile at my reaction.

"This is where I kill all my boyfriends. Now you're next!" she maliciously laughed as she brought out a knife and leaped at me.

Daydream over. More like a day_mare_. I knew that vision was pure imagination because a) no one kills in broad daylight with a bunch of cars whizzing by and b) we're not even a couple yet.

I turned to Clare as she opened her mouth, "Last year, we had a fight at my house. It was like an explosion of teenage rage. I spat out things I regret now. He stormed off in his car, in the middle of the night. Got hit by a drunk truck driver." That's what she meant by "killed". I shouldn't have taken it so literally. Clare's dark and mysterious, but she wouldn't go to that extent. Now I understand this pain Clare is going through.

"From the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry," I let out.

"In a flash, the closest person in my life vanished. And it's my entire fault." Clare isn't the type to cry so I'm not expecting her to now. But watching her distressed face, was the equivalent of a million tears rolling down. And I was the one who pushed all this.

"I had no idea…"

"It's not fair," she leaned her head against my open shoulder and looked up. "When will my happiness start?" She finalized. There's really a vulnerability in everyone.

(Clare's POV)

We, including Ms. Dawes, were watching the project that completely followed the instructions. Not the one Eli used as an outlet of teenage angst. As I saw the kiss, it made me feel completely awkward because Ms. Dawes was watching the same thing. It's like watching a movie of full frontal nudity with my parents. Besides all that, I really hoped that kiss could happen again in the future.

As I heard Ms. Dawes chuckle, I knew our project was a go. After she made her comments and left, our trio started walking in sync. Funny how friendships can work in that way, even after all this "tension".

"I still wish there was a different ending," Eli added. Eli, you're cute but shutup, you got your A.

"You mean that trash you tried to turn in? I die as the typical old cat lady?" I noted which made us all chuckle. Eli sure does have a creative mind.

"Of course not. In the sequel, Juliet can get some more time," he sensitively said as he stopped and waited for my response. Damnit, Eli. I've always been a sucker for sweethearts.

Finally Adam interjected and gave Eli a pat on the shoulder, "I can't help but notice we're on speaking terms? Did SOMETHING happen yesterday?" Way too be less obvious.

"Why would you think that?" Eli has that problem as well. No wonder why I'm friends with these two.

"I finally spilled the beans on Julia," I admitted. Adam sighed in relief which gave Eli that puzzling look.

"Thank God. Didn't know how long I'd have to hide that for," he smiled. I observed green eyes and he finally caught on to Adam's comment. Now Adam's the one who has to do the explaining. Or he could walk away and avoid it like he did instead. I ignored Adam's action and got closer to Eli.

"Your sequel idea, I think it might be a hit," I hinted.

"Ditto," Eli smiled.

**I know it's been a long time with this story but I didn't know you guys still liked it. But I'm glad you do! But how long do you want me to keep this story going since.. Eclare is still progressing... Until All Falls Down? Or until they break up? Or even keep it going with the aftermath of their breakup which could include Jake and *gasp* Imogen? Request please, along with your review. :) Hope everyones having a good summer by the way!**


	10. Purple Pills

**a/n: be warned, there will be a new twist to Fitz and Owen. Bianca is pretty much still the same. After you read, tell me what you think! **

(Adam's POV)

I couldn't be any more excited because finally, I can have a guys night with Drew and Eli. No girls. Just three guys doing whatever they please. I mean, I consider Clare one of my best buds but I could never do sleepovers with her and Ali and Jenna. I don't even know how Clare could do that, considering the things that center those two girls' minds are: makeup, their boyfriends, chick flicks, gossip, and Justin Bieber. I also find it strange Clare would hang out with the girl who once went out with Eli. But it's the least of my worries.

All I could think about is how amped I am for tonight. I really need one of these, considering we're on the verge of finals and one last break would do before we get cracking on those books. I entered the Dot because it was where I was meeting Eli for coffee. I haven't really had a one on one with the guy. There was that nerd, like me, looking preppier than ever in his blue scarf. Isn't it against guy code to wear a scarf like that?

"Wait until you hear what's in store for guys' night," I greeted as I took a seat beside Eli. As I was about to speak, I could feel and smell a certain Neanderthal breathing on me.

"Don't you mean ladies' night," Owen interjected as a bunch of his friends started laughing.

I've hated his guts ever since that moment in the boys' bathroom. That would've never happened if I actually wore my belt that day. I remember in a rush because class just started and I needed as much time to take my math test. Then Owen caught me in that moment and bam, the pants fell off and everything was revealed. I should also always wear boxers over girl's undergarments for those just in case times. But I guess it was all for the best, I've always had to come to terms with not hiding eventually.

I saw Eli scowling furtively as Owen and his crew walked away.

(Eli's POV)

"Back to more relevant things, guess what I ordered on pay per view?" Adam grinned. Oh, boy. He shouldn't go to that extent to be like one of the guys.

"I don't watch those things, especially with other guys," I stated which made Adam laugh.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Goldsworthy. I got a series of episodes of the Twilight Zone," he casually corrected. Whoops, my mistake. I feel absolutely bad Adam's doing all this but I have to break it to him somehow.

"I'm really sorry but I have to cancel on guys' night," I truthfully sighed. This made Adam's ecstatic face change to a grimmer tone.

"Are you kidding me? Well, at least I can force Drew to watch it with me," Adam said in a more hopeful light. Drew didn't tell him? No, I am not going to be bearer of more bad news here and say we're going on a double date. Well, sort of. Clare and I are still in the friendship zone so technically, we aren't dating.

"Yeah, I guess. I hate how my mom is making me study a week early for midterms," I lied through my teeth. "Raincheck?"

"Of course. Well, I have no problem getting my Rod Serling on tonight alone," he smiled. Poor guy.

(Adam's POV)

I couldn't have been more ticked off in my life. I decided to go to the Dot solo and guess who was there? Eli. With Clare. Along with Drew and Ali. The only person I'm okay with is Clare because she has no idea what's going on. I know her well enough that if she was aware of the planned guys' night, she wouldn't have made any plans. I thought Eli was the same way but apparently people change once they get someone. Typical guys. Using studying as an excuse. I should've realized Eli is just as much as a bullshitter Drew is.

I saw the guilty members of the party and their girlfriends at a lunch table. Nope, I refuse to go over there and be the pity case of the fifth wheel.

"Hey, you look as if you're the new kid in the town or something," I turned to the voice of Mark Fitzgerald, goes by Fitz. We've never really talked but I know he helped Owen beat up my brother and Eli can't stand him as well. Why is he even acknowledging my existence?

"Just looking for a new spot, that's all," I cordially answered. Then Fitz did the strangest thing, he tapped on the chair. Seriously?

"I'm really not in the mood the laughing stock of your prank," I added.

"No joke, just offering a spot. It's a free country, right?" he persuaded to which I sat down.

"Thanks," I politely said as I took the seat.

"I'm sure you've heard about me-"

"Yeah, you're Owen's friend," I interrupted. He nodded in clarity.

"Yes I am. Look, I'm really sorry about what went down with you and him, but let me reassure you not all of us are like that," he eased.

"Then why are you friends with King Kong?" I quickly remarked which made him laugh. He knew I meant Owen.

"He definitely has a wild side to him but like King Kong, if you really get to know him, he's not all that bad. Just screwed up. I hope you understand," he sincerely finished.

"Sort of," I lied. Once a jackass, always a jackass. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again," I warned.

"Deal. I can't promise that with Eli and Drew, even for myself. I think they're a bunch of dipwads," he addressed. That's when Owen and his clan got to the table.

"I don't blame you," I mumbled as I glared at their table.

"You guys get into some fight at guys' night?" Owen enticed as he took a glance over. What? No derogatory terms for lunchtime?

"I wouldn't know. They ditched me," I grumbled.

"Probably went off comparing which one is more whipped," Owen started as Fitz laughed.

"Don't forget comparing who can work collared shirts better," I added as they all laughed in unison. Then I observed Fitz's eyes adverting to my left, which appeared Eli and Drew, looking humiliated and disappointed.

"How witty. Another stunning display of verbal equity," Eli declared. As he walked away, I instantly mocked him. This really got the guys rolling in laughter again.

"Adam, I expected better from you," Drew frowned as he followed Eli.

I felt bad for being that childish but they can't just expect me to be a friend when they lied like that.

Finally, Clare got up and marched down to our table. Oh brother, here comes the real lecture. These guys honestly don't know how she operates.

(Clare's POV)

"Adam, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" I wasn't mad, but worried. I wish I had a clue why Adam decided to change his lunch location. I knew he had an actual reason for this. It's definitely something the stupid prep boy and his airhead jock did. Before Adam could explain, the diva huffed up to the table.

"What the hell are these two freaks doing at my table?" Bianca snapped. I'll deal with her later.

"Look, Adam, you're my friend and all, but I seriously am not going to waste my time shutting her up so I can talk to you. Do what you need to do to get your anger off at Eli and Drew. You better explain later," I advised. Then I looked at the guy who has kept staring at me ever since I got here, he smiled. "Look, you seem like the ring leader of the group and the one who isn't a total pig," that last term was meant for Owen.

"Why thank you, my name's Fitz," he introduced.

"Cool. Just take good care of him while he's in your company, okay?" I threatened.

"Clare, I can handle myself fine," Adam assured. Owen and Bianca seemed to be obedient today, not getting into our business.

"Oh, I know you can. It's those two I don't trust," I clarified.

"Why don't you go cut yourself or something?" Bianca retorted. _This close to punching her. _Not today, but definitely some other time. Before I exited with my anger, I paused to hear one more thing.

"Don't worry, I got his back," Fitz reassured. That's the best I can get for now. Now that those two goons are getting involved with Adam, they're my problem as well. Eli, whatever you did, I wish you never done it.

(Fitz's POV)

I walked into the weight room to find Adam punching the bag with all his might. He had a fast pace consistency, I could tell. I personally, wouldn't want him to ever fight against a guy but that's not my decision. This club is not official so therefore, many rules can be bent. And if Adam is willing to fight a guy, who am I to stop him? But that doesn't mean I'm going to let him fight a 300-pounder. I promised his friend I'd keep him safe and I'm not backing down on my word.

I've really admired the kid ever since he transferred to this school. I could tell right off the bat he was an FTM, because I have a cousin who grew up the same way. Being in his class last year, I observed he tried too hard to pull off manlier mannerisms, like my cousin. Guy between the ears or not, the kid sure had ambition. Reminds me of myself back in my middle school days.

Although I may appreciate his style, I don't like his company. Not the Goth girl, I like her, _a lot. _She's definitely more than being hot. But what I mean is Eli and Drew. I've always had this strong dislike toward them from the start. Drew is just an example of an egotistical boytoy, which I can't stand. And Eli is just an annoying, wimpy, pushover, which I can't stand as well. I don't understand how these guys can get these knockout girls.

"You want to win, I can tell," I stated which made Adam stop and turn around.

"On the outside, I obviously don't look like your average guy but up here, I am," he convinced. I saw the light in his eyes. He definitely was a guy to me. Manny Pacquaio is pint-sized but he sure can fight like a warrior, Adam could do the same.

"That's awesome. Let's just hope Owen finds you the right match," I concluded. I told Owen about Adam joining, and he, surprisingly, seemed to dig it. He said he had the perfect one for him. Speak of the devil. I saw Owen walk in, with, _Bianca_? No, Owen wouldn't. He couldn't.

"So where's the girl looking for a smackdown," she echoed as she entered. She stopped her tracks as she did a once-over of Adam and shook her head. Owen is such an asshole.

"Why is Bianca here?" Adam yelled.

"I thought he said he wanted a sparring partner," Owen contested. That does it.

"Yeah, a guy his weight range. Not a chick," I argued.

"At least I own up to it," Bianca snarled at Adam.

"What do you expect? There's a code, no guys can hit a girl," Owen announced. "And Fitz, what are you doing trying to encourage the little freak?" I would punch Owen in the face but he had the point. Even if this is an unofficial club, I can't be breaking any moral codes.

"For the last time, I am a guy!" Adam boomed.

"We fight with our fists, not our brains, moron," Owen retorted.

Bianca shoved Adam which caught him off guard. She challenged with, "Are we going to fight, or not?"

"Catfight!" Owen cheered as he got out his camera and started snapping photos.

"You guys are losers," Adam stormed off.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole," I commented as I chased Adam. "Wait up!" I followed him until we got to the locker area.

"Look, I didn't know he'd do that. I'm really sorry, man," I apologized as he nodded.

"Whatever. You have your friends and I have mine. Doesn't mean we're like them," he shrugged off as he walked away. He had a good head on his shoulders. It's a shame people can only see his physical appearance.

(Adam's POV)

I waited around for the bastard behind the bus. Ever since that day at the weight room, I've seeked revenge and here I am to claim it. Owen has always constantly humiliated me, and I should've known better than to trust him. Clare, Eli, and Drew were absolutely right about, which is why I socked him in the stomach earlier today. Now we are here to have a duel.

I heard footsteps trotting toward me and they belonged to Eli's and Drew's. Oh here we go.

"Don't get too pumped up, we're here to tell you that you're an idiot," Eli started.

"We are?" Drew asked, surprised. I love him and all, but he can be so slow-witted.

"You could've just messaged me that. Would've saved a lot of time," I solemnly answered.

"It's not too late to cancel." He just wouldn't drop it, would he?

"Owen is going to be here any minute, you guys should leave," I suggested. This made Eli stand tall and he looked me straight into the eye. Drew stood there, too, looking like one fearless warrior.

"Do you honestly think I'm going anywhere?" Eli contested.

"For your girls' sake," I added.

"Ali wouldn't understand. Sometimes you have to be there for a bud," Drew stated. That's one of the many reasons why I love my brother. He always tries to make it right when he makes a mistake.

"Even when we have a 95% chance of getting taken down like an old rag," Eli commented. We all smiled until we saw Owen and Fitz in the corner of our eye. This is it.

"Yoohoo, ladies," Owen taunted and we all glared at him. Fitz wasn't here to beat me up, but to fight with his friend as Drew and Eli were doing the same. We both had an unspoken mutual understanding of this.

I got right up in Owen's face as Drew and Eli tried to hold me back.

"Adam, calm down," Eli yelled as I kept shoving Owen. Finally Owen punched Eli, then Drew both down to the ground.

"I'd go to jail for hitting a girl," Owen backed away.

"I'm not a girl!" I raged. I saw Fitz's shameful expression in fighter mode as Drew relentlessly got up. Fitz just shoved him right back down. I could tell he was holding back.

"You know, with an ugly face like yours, I could make an exception," Owen steamed as I got to my highest point of anger and punched him in his sacred spot. I could see Fitz's smile at me.

Eli finally got up and, knees still shaky, stood up to Fitz. Eli, get back down, Fitz can put you in a coma. Finally, Eli punched Fitz in the stomach to which he fell to the ground. With Eli's spaghetti arm and Fitz's delayed reaction, Fitz was most definitely acting. Eli couldn't even believe what he fake-accomplished.

"Guys, let's go!" I yelled as I tugged on Eli's arm. Eli first pulled up Drew, then we all dashed out as kids were walking out of the school building because of the fire alarm. I wonder what happened in there. I turned to see Fitz, and we both gave out a quick smile. He really wasn't a bad guy.

(Clare's POV)

After I threw in the stink bomb, I ran from the crime scene as far as possible. This led me to the outside of the school, along with the other kids. My cheery mood displaced itself as I saw Bianca with the two guys. The jackass and Fitzy boy.

So far, there weren't any teachers so now was my chance to pick off where I left off the other day. I ran up to Bianca and gave her my best sock in the face I had. Let me tell you, it felt wonderful. As if a bunch of rage left my body through my knuckle. I felt the need to now meditate in a garden owned by the closest monastery. But in reality, I spit my gum in her hair and ran for the hills.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, EDWARDS!" she screamed as I kept running.

The boys seriously thought I wouldn't find out what was going on. I have my sources, such as Ali with her cutesy ways and Drew's weaknesses. He told her everything and I thought of a way to get involved, without upsetting their manliness. That's when I thought of my middle school days of those cheap yet effective pranks. Plus, now we can have an extra night of studying.

A stink bomb and defeating the bad guy? I think I can call this a successful day.

**so? Alright, there is most definitely going to be an "All Falls Down" but I'm not sure about the other episodes. Might be, but it's up to you guys, honestly. I would've posted this yesterday but I went to a NEON TREES CONCERT! :D Sorry, it's just I love that band so very much and as I can, some of you guys are as well. Just wanted to say that they're such an amazing band, right? Alright, I'm done. I'll keep you guys posted! :)**


End file.
